Let it Loose
"Hades, are you sure this will be the best way to protect the Passage of the Dead?" Osiris said pouring the last bit of energy into the subdued beast that he and Hades had created. "My Egyptian friend, we are both Gods of the Dead, not even we can protect the Passage or the Duat. This beast is more powerful than Cerberus! It will work" Hades said and called upon Morpheus and Hypnos. Hypnos and Morpheus appeared, Hypnos wrapped in a yellow toga, and Morpheus in a purple toga, both crouched in respect of the two Kings of the Dead. "My lord Hades, what is it you require?" Morpheus asked, nudging Hypnos who was almost asleep. "You two are the Gods of Sleep and Dreams. I need you to get inside this beast's head and make sure he is awake, ASAP!" Hades bellowed loudly. Once the echo died down, a bark could be heard from the Palace. Hypnos was the first to try and awaken the beast. It's eyes shot open, a black glare almost bore a hole in the four gods. "Hades, I'm starting to get wary about this beast, it already seems unsteady" Osiris said backing up a step. Morpheus walked up to the beast with his arms held out, mid-incantation. The beast was unaffected by the charm. Stood to it's full 7 metre tall state, glared at Morpheus and Hypnos, and kicked them both into the Fields of Punishment. The beast turned to face Hades, head down and ready to charge. Osiris intervened. "Karokan, we are you're creators. You do not harm us. Do you hear? Stand down at once" Osiris said holding out his crook. The beast did not comprehend this and charged Osiris, a beam of energy shot out of Osiris' crook and just bounced off the beasts head. Osiris was send hurtling into the River Styx, where he disappeared to his own realm before hitting the water's edge. Hades stopped and faced the beast. "BEGONE! OUT OF MY DOMAIN! OSIRIS MAY BE WEAK HERE, BUT I AM THE LORD OF THIS REALM" Hades bellowed. The beast attempted to charge the God of the Dead, but Hades clicked his fingers. In a split second, a black mirage became apparent, Cerberus stood as a 7 metre, two headed, fire-breathing, snake tailed hound. The two creatures clashed. Pools of black blood appeared. Before Cerberus was destroyed, Hades called him off and sent him to the Garden of Persephone. Karokan looked at Hades with it's black glare. Hades placed the Helm of Darkness on his crown and he disappeared. The beast stood proudly. But as Hades attempted to slash the beast from behind, Karokan pounded Hades in the chest with it's hoove. Hades was sent sprawling to the banks of the River Lethe. The beast appeared on the head of a mound. It soared through the air and was caught by a wave of ghosts. Standing in white battle armour was Persephone's Daughter, Melinoe, Goddess of Ghosts. "Before you crush my uncle, try and dance with ghosts!" the Goddess said and send another wave of Ghosts at the beast who began to choke but regained it's complience and charged Melinoe. She levitated in the air. The beast send a black ray of energy at Melinoe who was hit and knocked through the walls of the Fortress surrounding Hades' Palace. Hades stood, and took a moment to gather the energy he needed. In a matter of moments stood Hades in his Godly form. He walked over to the beast who began to grow. He stood the same height as the Empire State Building itself. Hades took out his Sabre of Darkness, the beast charged and collided with Hades' Sabre. The beast healed itself. Took one last look at the God before spouting wings and breaking out of the Underworld. "γαμώ!" Hades shouted and ran back to his Palace to teleport to Olympus. This beast, Karokan... is more powerful... than Typhon himself... - Osiris arrived in the Land of the Dead, greeted by Isis. "What is wrong?" She asked looking deeply worried glancing at Osiris' wounds. "The beast... Hades and I created... it managed to incapacitate two other gods... and attacked me. I must go back..." Osiris said and fell to his knees. "My lord, you are going nowhere! Wait until I clean these wounds and heal them" Isis said and began to soothe the wounds. Category:Ersason219 Category:Two Hells